


Day 12: Genius

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [12]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Hangover, In Love, Love, M/M, Moss wants to help, One Shot, Roy has a hangover, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Moss invents a hangover cure for Roy
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Day 12: Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note from me (the author) before we start. Thank you so much for the feeback on the last part!!! Sorry there’s been a couple days delay, but things have been a bit... shitty. Whatever, I’m back now! If you’re reading on Tumblr, you can now find all the parts under the tag “pride month it crowd style”. It is also here on AO3, and is easy to find on here because they’re on the top of the ‘IT Crowd’ fandom tag cos there isn’t much recent stuff on there. Honestly, if anyone official starts digging around on here I am fucked because I have totally incriminated myself with my obsession lmao. Sorry for dragging you away from the oneshot, I’ll get on now
> 
> Today's prompt is “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

Bars were quite strange, Moss had always thought. 

Pubs he could get on with, you see. When he asked for a glass of milk, whoever was on the bar that night may give him a strange look but would always give it to him. They served food, usually until quite late, and he did enjoy having a go at pool or darts, even if he was rather terrible at them. No, pubs weren’t too bad at all, especially when they were quiet. 

Bars (in Moss’ admittedly limited experience) were always noisy. Loud music seemed to be a requirement, and it was difficult to get a non-alcoholic drink. Whatever food they did serve, if any, was always grossly overcooked and often inedible. You couldn’t leave your drink alone for fear of it getting spiked (Moss did know that this happened more often than not to women, but the thought was always in the back of his head because that wasn’t always the case). Also, they were very crowded, with people insisting on getting closer and closer together all the time. Bars were _not_ Moss’ idea of a good time, not at all. 

But Roy liked them, so in a bar he was standing. 

They were in a gay bar tonight, as it was the only place in public that Roy really felt comfortable with them expressing themselves as a couple. It was understandable, Moss thought as he sipped his Diet Coke. Merely a month or so ago, Roy hadn’t even considered himself in any way gay, and now he was dating another man. It was bound to be a bit of a social shift. It wasn’t like either of them were out to their parents, either. They didn’t need the risk of the word getting back to them. Moss had decided to stay sober, just in case. Roy, however, had not, and was now trying to drink five pints of Guinness in a minute in order to win an oversized t-shirt. 

Moss chuckled, shaking his head as he watched his boyfriend struggle his way through the last pint . He finished just before the stopwatch hit zero, with three milliseconds to go. What sounded like the entire bar erupted into cheers, and that made Moss wince. Roy was yelling something incoherent, possibly in Irish, as he received his too-large t-shirt, but fell quiet as he was hustled back over to Moss by the crowd. 

“I did it,” Roy slurred when he reached his boyfriend, stumbling forwards into him. Moss laughed quietly, patting him on the head. 

“You did, dear, yes.” 

“Won you a t-shirt. Now you don’t have t’ bring stuff with yah when you stay over.” 

“Thank you,” Moss said. He glanced down at his watch, squinting at the display in the dark. “It’s nearly half past two. We should head home.” 

“Don’t want to-o-o-o-o-o-o,” Roy groaned. He tried to stand by himself, but immediately fell back into his boyfriend. 

“We have work in the morning.” 

Roy murmured something that sounded a bit like _f- work_ , but nodded anyhow. Letting out a sigh of relief, Moss downed the last of his Diet Coke, slung Roy’s arm around his shoulder and high-tailed it out of there like a bat out of Hell. 

***

The next morning, Moss was awoken by the lovely sound of Roy vomiting. 

Being naturally squeamish, he waited until the sounds of retching had subsided before getting up and padding out to the bathroom. He was wearing the t-shirt from last night, which was so big it hang nearly to his knees, his boxers, and, perhaps most inexplicably of all, a singular sock. 

“Morning,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. 

Roy groaned without turning. His head was resting on the toilet and he didn’t look well. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before. 

“What happened last night?” he mumbled as he reached up and flushed the toilet. He looked up, and crinkled his brow at Moss’ t-shirt. “Where did you get _that_?” 

“You won it for me,” Moss replied, suppressing a giggle. “Last night. Five pints in a minute.” 

“Oh Go-o-o-od,” Roy groaned, running a hand down his face. He grimaced. 

“Well I thought it made you seem very manly,” Moss said. He came forward and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Wait here.” 

He ran into the kitchen. Reaching into the upmost cupboard, he grabbed the milk thistle tea he knew he’d stored there a couple of weeks ago. He’d been reading up on hangovers since he and Roy had started to go out more, and this stuff was supposed to be a Godsend. He brewed a couple of cups (well, he did like his speciality teas), added a little ginger, and carried them carefully back to the bathroom, handing one to Roy. “Drink this.” 

“What is it?” Roy asked as he took a sip. 

“Milk thistle tea with ginger,” Moss explained. “The milk replaces calcium, the ginger will help with your nausea and it’ll replace the electrolytes you’ve lost. You should start to feel better soon.” 

Sure enough, ten minutes later Roy was looking much better, sitting at the kitchen table in new clothes and managing to stomach a slice of dry toast. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was eating toast slathered in a thick layer of Nutella. He smiled at him. 

“You’re a genius, you know that?” he said. Moss looked down at his breakfast and blushed, suppressing a smile. He shook his head a little. “You are! I feel so much better now because of that tea thing-ma-jig you gave me.” 

_“Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy,”_ Moss joked, smiling a little as he looked up. Roy laughed, leaning over the small table and giving him a quick kiss.

“And that’s exactly why I love you. My nerdy genius.” 

Moss blushed so hard that his cheeks were still red when they got into work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make my cold dead heart sing with joy!! 
> 
> Stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
